Yo creo en él
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Raz, el artista callejero que ayudó a Sherlock Holmes y a John Watson en un caso relacionado con la banda criminal El Lotus Negro, hoy en día es uno de los principales revolucionarios de los polémicos y controversiales mensajes "Moriarty era real" y "Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes", que se masificaron en los muros de Londres tras el suicidio del brillante detective.


Era un día como cualquiera en Londres, un día en el que el sol cubierto por las nubes no lograba calentar las calles. Aún era una noticia reciente el suicido de Sherlock Holmes, aún salían artículos respecto al tema e incluso en primera plana en los diarios más famosos de la ciudad, a pesar de ya haber pasado el hecho hacía meses. La ciudad aún estaba envuelta en la polémica: ¿Sherlock era un fraude que contrató a Richard Brook para fingir ser su némesis? ¿Moriarty era tan sólo un actor mal pagado que necesitaba trabajo? La mayoría de la gente lo pensaba, lamentablemente. Pero las personas que seguían creyendo en él eran las más convencidas de tener la razón y cada vez estaban adquiriendo más fuerza.

Incluso, meses después de la tragedia, algo extraño comenzó a suceder en los muros de Londres. Unos mensajes que revolucionaron a todos los ciudadanos. Primero se encontró solo un par mensaje en las paredes, escrito con grafiti, y el número de éstos fue acrecentándose. Nadie se había vuelto ajeno a la historia del famoso detective y su archi-rival. En todos lados se podían encontrar los mensajes:

_Moriarty era real_.

_Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes_.

Al inicio de la masificación de esas dos frases los policías buscaron por todas partes al autor de los mensajes hasta que lo descubrieron y lo llevaron preso, pero fue ahí que se dieron cuenta que él no era el único. Había cientos de artistas en las calles escribiendo el mismo mensaje. Y entre ellos se encontraba Raz.

Raz era un muy talentoso artista, y siempre desafiante con los policías. Él había sido uno de los pocos que pudo conocer a Sherlock y ayudarlo en uno de sus casos, el que John Watson había titulado en su blog como _El Banquero Ciego_. Raz fue quién los ayudó con los curiosos signos indescifrables pintados en las calles pertenecientes a la forma de comunicación secreta del clan de El Loto Negro, hacía tiempo. Y Raz también fue uno de los primeros en empezar la idea de los mensajes. Tal vez él había escrito más veces las frases que cualquier otro artista, porque él conoció a Sherlock en persona. Y a pesar de lo poco que lo conoció, supo que él no era un fraude. No podía serlo.

Raz estaba escribiendo en un muro una de las afamadas frases cuando llegaron dos policías a arrestarlo. Acostumbrado a eso, Raz corrió velozmente, cruzando callejones y calles para perder a los policías.

-¡Atrápenme si pueden, lentos!

Muy dedicado a su arte, Raz olvidó a qué hora tenía que escapar antes de verse involucrado en una persecusión. En otra ocasión, Raz los hubiera perdido corriendo solo un par de cuadras, pero como habían sido insultados y todos los policías de Londres estaban histéricos por el incremento de estas frases grafiteadas en las paredes, éstos corrieron incansablemente, totalmente dispuestos a atraparlo. Raz ya estaba cansándose de correr y no podría seguir así mucho tiempo, antes de su posible arresto. Pero siguió corriendo sin saber qué hacer. No estaba dispuesto a soltar la lata de pintura que apretaba en su mano, pues tuvo que dejar su bolso para partir con la persecución.

Corrió hasta llegar a sólo un par de calles del 221 B de la calle Baker y ahí Raz se apoyó en la pared de un edificio para ser menos visible ante la policía, mientras espiaba hacia todos lados. Necesitaba descansar y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

De pronto, sintió algo en el pie, un dolor similar al de un pisotón. Vio que alguien familiar había pasado a apoyar accidentalmente su bastón en el pie.

-Oh, disculpe tanto… –Dijo John retirando su bastón, mientras sujetaba una bolsa de compras en la otra mano. Su rostro se veía muy diferente en comparación a como estaba tal vez hacía un año atrás, ahora la tristeza desbordaba de sus ojos– ¡Hey! Tú eres el delincuente de los grafitis.

-Y tú debes ser el antiguo compañero de Sherlock –contestó Raz fingiendo cortesía mientras buscaba por todos lados desesperado a que la policía de un momento a otro lo descubrieran–. Me encantaría quedarme a platicar pero estoy huyendo –dijo sacudiendo la lata que tenía en la mano.

Raz entró a una tienda de ropa cercana para perder a los policías de vista y Watson lo siguió, sospechando que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. El artista al encontrar todos los probadores llenos, buscó cómo esconderse entre los montones de ropa que había por la tienda. Mientras tanto, John observaba consternado la escena, e incluso algo divertido.

-¿Huyendo de los policías? Sería mejor que te entregaras, de todos modos te atraparán. A todo esto, aún me debes una confesión en el juzgado. Si hubieras dicho que ese maldito bolso con latas era tuyo yo no hubiera tenido que ir allí ni hubiera tenido que pasar tantos dolores de cabeza con eso.

-Amigo, eso ya pasó hace mucho, olvídalo. Pero si estás tan enfadado te voy a dar una noticia que te va a alegrar. Soy parte de los que creen.

-¿De los que creen? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Creer en qué? –John sabía de qué hablaba, pero no quería admitirlo, era un tema muy delicado de tratar.

-Pues en tu amigo –dijo Raz agachado tras un mueble de la tienda, oteando por la ventana, cautelosamente mirando si es que los policías estaban cerca. Los veía caminar afuera, inspeccionando por todas partes pero sin entrar a la tienda–. Yo sé que él no era un fraude. Mucha gente cree lo mismo. Somos los que escriben esos mensajes por todas partes.

John se conmovió. Sabía que había gente por ahí que aún creía en Sherlock y lo expresaba escribiendo las dos tan famosas frases en los muros de la ciudad, pero jamás había conocido a uno de esos artistas en persona. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Raz era uno de ellos. Y a pesar de no simpatizarle y considerarlo aún un delincuente insensato, le agradó saber que él también era de los que creían.

-¿Estabas escribiendo las frases?

-Era eso lo que estaba haciendo hasta que estos policías empezaron a perseguirme. Están histéricos, ya sabes, la ciudad está llena con los mensajes. Ah, y olvidé decirte, lamento lo que pasó…

-Gracias. Pero eso no significa que te haya perdonado el lío que me hiciste pasar en la corte… Ah… Bueno, tal vez me arrepienta pero te voy a ayudar a salir de aquí. Sólo prométeme que tú y tus compinches seguirán… Seguirán escribiendo.

-Claro. Bueno, si algún día quieres unirte a los nuestros…

-No soy un delincuente como ustedes –dijo John sonriendo irónicamente, ya que justamente estaba consintiendo a los artistas a rayar las paredes.

Cuando pudo, Raz salió corriendo de la tienda en dirección al norte de la ciudad. Los policías no lo vieron escapar. John se acercó a ellos –Disculpen, acabo de ver correr un chico con una lata de grafiti en la mano corriendo y parecía estar huyendo de alguien, ¿lo están buscando?

-Sí, ¿puede decirnos hacia dónde fue? –Preguntó ingenuamente el policía.

-Este… Lo vi corriendo hacia el sur –contestó indicando con su bastón la dirección que dijo

Todos los persecutores corrieron en la dirección que Watson indicó, alejándose cada vez más y más de Raz. Tal vez John se arrepentiría de lo que había hecho pronto, dejar suelto a un delincuente que una vez lo puso en problemas. Pero Raz también era de las personas que creían aún en Sherlock, y también difundía el mensaje. _Sigue sin agradarme ese tipo, pero cree en Sherlock y eso es lo que importa_, pensó.

Muchas calles más allá, Raz terminaba definitivamente su arte, la cual se había visto interrumpida tras la persecusión. Cuando hubo acabado se alejó para ver su obra maestra con orgullo y se alejó para seguir trabajando en otro vecindario por ahí, esperando a que todos leyeran el mensaje.

_Yo creo en Sherlock Holmes_.

Y no solo Raz y John creían. Mucha gente lo hacía.


End file.
